Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable recording medium on which a UI program is recorded, a print control apparatus and a control method of the same.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, printer drivers are used to control printing apparatuses. The printer driver is a program which is installed in a PC (Personal Computer) or the like. Various setting items for printing (orientation of originals, size of the original, the number of copies to be printed and so forth) are displayed on the display unit of the PC in which the program is installed. A user can perform desired printing after inputting appropriate values to the setting items which are displayed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2014-134848).
Some type of such printer drivers consists of a driver core module and a UI (User Interface) module which are installed respectively as separate packages and updated separately (for example, v4 printer driver model). Because of this, in the case where the UI module is not updated while the driver core module has been updated to introduce an additional setting parameter, the additional setting parameter may not appropriately be displayed. The usability is substantially degraded in such a case.
For example, it is assumed that only the driver core module is updated in a printer driver having, as one of page allocation functions, an allocation layout function which can be used for printing images of a plurality of pages in a single sheet, such as 2in1, 4in1 or the like. Also, it is assumed that the driver core module is updated to have a frame border function with which each page can be surrounded with a frame border, as one of page allocation functions, when printing images of a plurality of pages in a single sheet. In such a case, since the UI module has not been updated yet, it cannot be determined where the setting item of the frame border function has to be displayed so that the setting item of the frame border function may be displayed in a position apart the setting item of the allocation layout function, and thereby the usability is substantially degraded because these functions are separated although both belong to the same functional category relating to page allocation.